


"MÍO SOLO..... MÍO" [Draco/Lucius]

by Ramc95



Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, M/M, Omega Lucius Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Este fic tiene alto contenido homosexualAqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangasBueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortosMundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy
Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862473
Kudos: 14





	"MÍO SOLO..... MÍO" [Draco/Lucius]

-Tu madre si que es hermoso- dijeron mis amigos Pansy, Theo y Balze. 

  
-lo se- respondí

-Suerte- me gritaron. 

-Nos vemos- me despedí de ellos, mis amigos sabían lo atraido que estaba por mi madre. 

-Madre- le dije observando su belleza. 

Se volteo un hermoso Omega de cabellos rubios casi plata, que llegaba a su cintura, piel blanca y hermosos zafiros azules, con esa hermosa naricita respingada y esos labios tan carnosos rojos cual tentación y ese cuerpo lleno de curvas que me invitaba a la tentación. 

-Si hijo mío- me dijo sonriéndome. 

-Volvamos a casa- le dije. 

-Okey- me respondió con sus habituales sonrisas que me dejaban encantado. 

Lucius Malfoy era viudo, pues su Alfa había fallecido en un raro accidente, nadie supo exactamente la verdad sobre la muerte de Sirius Black, a tan solo dieciséis Años había quedado viudo, pero su señor le había dejado una fortuna para tranquilidad del hermoso Omega, podía criar a su hijo de tres Años Draco Black Malfoy, un Alfa que era la viva imagen de Lucius. 

  
Con tan solo 28 Años, era codiciado por muchos Alfas pero su hijo no dejaba que se le acercaran Alfas aparte de el y sus Amigos, claro aunque también los mantenía seriamente vigilados. 

  
Draco Black fue criado para ser el señor de la casa, cuando era pequeño empezó a notar que su madre se encerraba en el sótano de la Mansión aun no sabia porque pero las ganas de besar y tocar a su madre eran grandes, cuando cumplió trece años supo del porque su madre se encerraba una vez al mes (su celo) y comprendió muchas cosas del porque el deseo de tomar a su Madre. 

  
Años tras años tubo que luchar con su instinto para no marcar a su Madre, si porque era suyo y no dejaría que ningún estúpido se lo quitara, solo esperaba su próximo celo para hacerlo suyo, si esta vez no se contendría. 

  
Lucius se había encerrado nuevamente en el sótano que estaba equipado para sus celos, tenia una gran cama con juguetes sexuales en una pequeña caja café, años tras años sus celos eran dolorosos y su necesidad de ser tomado era grande, gimió pues sus ojos se estaban poniendo vidriosos, se estaba cegando de su necesidad, agarraba fuertemente las sabanas como si eso calmara su necesidad, allí desnudo y con las piernas abiertas, LUCIUS esperaba como en todo su celo a su Alfa que había fallecido ya hacia muchos años, lloro de angustia restregándose en la cama, el liquido viscoso mojaba las sabanas mientras mas abría las piernas, con la fiebre quemando su cuerpo, las mejillas rojas y esa boquita rosa abierta gimiendo de necesidad así se pasaba en cada celo esperando a su fallecido Alfa. 

  
De pronto la puerta fue azotada brutalmente y allí estaba su hijo con la mirada llena de lujuria, la mente de Lucius gritaba "No" pero su cuerpo gritaba "Si" ante la esencia de macho Alfa que desprendía su hijo. 

  
-No, No- gimoteo. -Vete Draco- gimió nuevamente. El Alfa solo ignoro los gemidos de protesta del Omega en celo y se acerco a el y se posicionó entre sus piernas. 

  
Iba a morder el cuello del omega, pero Lucius con un poco de autocontrol le puso las manos en la cara y con lagrimas le dijo. -No- y negaba mil veces -No, No, No- pero Draco tomo sus manos y las puso a un costado dejándolo inmovilizado -Si- le dijo para morderlo causando un grito que hizo que el Omega se viniera sin siquiera ser tocado por el Alfa. 

  
Cuando Abrió los ojos el Omega lo miraba tímidamente. 

  
-Draco- fue lo único que dijo sonrojándose se había vuelto su Omega, sumiso ante el. Draco beso tiernamente sus labios que profundizó el beso luego, el Omega lo seguía torpemente en el beso, gimió cuando tomo con una de sus manos uno de sus pezones que estaban sensibles al tacto por el celo, grito de placer al verse amamantando a su Alfa que chupaba, lamia y mordisqueaba con gula y pación sus pezones, abrió mas las piernas al sentir dos dedos intrusos dentro de su entrada que goteaba gustosamente. 

  
El masaje en sus pezones ser masturbado por delante y por detrás lo tenia loco de placer y protesto un poco cuando dejó de estimularlo el Alfa con sus dedos, pero le encanto ver el pene orgullosamente erguido, se posicionó alzando su trasero invitándolo y el Alfa acepto la propuesta penetrándolo de una sola estocada, por lo cual gimió de placer y dolor ante la ruda invasión dentro de el. 

El vaivén fue brutal que movía la cama y parecía que se iba a romper de tantos azotes en la pared. 

  
-Oh, oh, oh, mas, mas, mas- gemía Lucius sintiendo el venoso pene de su hijo entrar y salir brutalmente de el, su mente se nubló por completo dejando su lado Omega que lo domine por completo. 

  
Horas mas tarde recobro el sentido y trato de levantarse pero algo no lo dejo-mas bien algo dentro de el no lo dejo, frente a el estaba su hijo (dentro de el). 

  
Empezó a llorar y negó.-no, no, no- lloraba. Draco despertó al sentir un tirón en su entrepierna y encontró a su "Medre" y Omega llorando y negando. 

  
-si, si, si sonrió ERES MIO- le dijo callándolo con un beso profundo . 

  
Eres mío 

SOLO MIO

  
**"EN ESTE MUNDO NO IMPORTA SI ERES, MADRE, HERMANO O HIJO, SI NACISTE OMEGA PUEDES SUFRIR LA DESGRACIA DE SER TOMADO POR ALGUIEN DE TU FAMILIA COMO PUEDE SER TU HIJO, HERMANO O PADRE QUIERAS O NO"**


End file.
